The present invention takes advantage of some of the teachings in my earlier, presently pending, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/656,416, filed Jan. 28, 2010 (available as U.S. Patent Application Publication Number US2010/0189503 A1, published on Jul. 29, 2010) which claims priority from my earlier U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 61/148,037, filed Jan. 28, 2009. The teachings of these earlier applications are incorporated herein by reference.
It is common for bridges, wharves, docks, platforms and similar structures to rest upon, and be supported by pilings, or columns, comprised of wood, or metal, or other materials, including concrete and which are supported above the surface of bodies of water in oceans, lakes, rivers and streams. The water may be salt water, brackish water, or fresh water.
Periodically, it becomes necessary to repair, and/or refurbish and protect such pilings or columns for maintaining integrity and for preventing collapse of the structures that are being supported. Wear and tear on such pilings and columns primarily occurs along a portion subjected to varying heights of water related to tides and/or rise and fall of water levels in lakes, rivers and streams.